Lauren Oakheart
Lauren Oakheart is the daughter of Hansal, and Ophelia Oakheart making her a member of House Oakheart. Lauren has two siblings in the form of Han, and Jada Oakheart of which her brother Han is a notorious man that left House Oakheart in the past and made a name as a brigand but following the Bandit Wars in the north he returned to House Oakheart, while her sister Jada was left broken following the betrayal of Han Oakheart and left House Oakheart as well where she would die in the bandit wars in the north. Lauren Oakheart was the lone child of Hansal Oakheart to not leave for the bandits and for this she was rewarded with a marriage to Jared Faust II. of whom she came to have a great respect for. With Jared Faust she has four children in the form of Jared Faust III., Vander Faust II., Ullia, and Taylor Faust of which Jared Faust III. is one of the top leaders of House Faust and was knighted during the Battle of Minas Ithil, her brother Vander Faust II fled the home after disobeying their father and now lives in the northern town of Dresdan, both Ullia and Taylor are twin daughters and are still young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Lauren Oakheart was born during the chaos of the Bandit problem in the Valley of Lucerne and she came to have her entire youth defined by this period. Her older brother and sister would attempt to get her to join with them, but she stayed loyal to her father and did not join them in the north. Following the Bandits defeat it would be her marriage to Jared Faust that would be the reward handed to young Lauren Oakheart. She came to greatly admire the brave, and honorable Jared Faust, and thus she came to move to the House Faust home of Tree Hill, and while there she would give birth to two of their children before the massive invasion of Orcs left Tree Hill nearly in ruins. History Early History Lauren Oakheart was born during the chaos of the Bandit problem in the Valley of Lucerne and she came to have her entire youth defined by this period. Her older brother and sister would attempt to get her to join with them, but she stayed loyal to her father and did not join them in the north. Following the Bandits defeat it would be her marriage to Jared Faust that would be the reward handed to young Lauren Oakheart. She came to greatly admire the brave, and honorable Jared Faust, and thus she came to move to the House Faust home of Tree Hill, and while there she would give birth to two of their children before the massive invasion of Orcs left Tree Hill nearly in ruins. Family Members House Oakheart.png|Karlis Oakheart - Grand Father|link=House Oakheart House Oakheart.png|Melissa Oakheart - Grand Mother|link=House Oakheart House Oakheart.png|Han Oakheart - Brother|link=Han Oakheart Relationships Category:House Oakheart Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:House Faust